This invention relates generally to a system and method used to non-invasively measure and balance the electrical skin resistance of a human or animal subject.
In general, the purpose of acupuncture is to balance a patient's life energy. This life energy is also known to those skilled in the art as “Chi”. This balance is accomplished by redirecting the body's energy through points located throughout the body on the skin surface. The lines connecting these points form meridians which connect to the body's internal organs.
In 1951 Dr. Yoshio Nakatani presented his theory on Ryodoraku acupuncture. This theory included discovery of the existence of a series of low electrical skin resistance points running up and down the body. When linked, these points matched with the classical Chinese acupuncture meridians of the body. By measuring and electrically stimulating these points, Dr. Nakatani theorized that results similar to those obtained in traditional acupuncture could be realized. The advantages of Ryodoraku acupuncture are that it is non-invasive and can be performed in a much shorter period of time than traditional acupuncture.
The Ryodoraku method is performed by measuring the resistance of the energy meridians as reflected by electrical skin resistance. Through a determination of the resistance of each of the meridians, areas of over-excitement or under-excitement can be located. Once energy levels are determined, a treatment regimen is determined and electrical current is applied to bring the meridians into balance. This process is also known as “electroacupuncture” and has the stated purpose of balancing the patients “Chi”.
Prior art electronic acupuncture or electroacupuncture devices are largely self-contained, making them extremely bulky and awkward to work with. Further, in galvanic skin resistance testing one of the factors confounding accurate measurements is the amount of pressure exerted against the skin by the measurement device. Increases in pressure tend to produce a proportional decrease in resistance. Without careful control of measurement pressure, accurate readings are difficult to obtain.
Some probes on the market (EMAS, MEAD, Jade) attempt to overcome this problem by using a mechanical arrangement incorporating a spring-loaded probe. The spring loaded probe will only make electrical contact when the spring is compressed sufficiently. This arrangement does not measure actual pressure but instead relies on the spring to ensure that greater than a certain minimum pressure is applied to the patient's skin. The pressure range cannot be adjusted or set, and no feedback is provided to the user.